


Young Justice headcanons

by Catgirl1



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters to be added, Multi, seasons 1-3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: It is as it looks.I don't own YJ or the DCU
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Cave shenanigans (Season 1)

At some point, this has definitely happened.

Wonder Woman: So, Red Tornado, I trust the kids are behaving themselves?

Flash: They aren't being extremely chaotic, right?

Red Tornado: *flashbacks*

The entire team putting toilet paper around the place for Halloween, the girls cackling as they read model magazines in a way that's a wee bit too evil for comfort, the kids screaming late at night as they play video games and watch movies, Red Tornado running into the team making plots and going crazy (the machine flat out went 'nope' and went to his room...

Red Tornado: I believe the proper term for those kids are hormonal, but insane teenagers. 

You haven't seen everything until you walk into the kitchen to fix the sink... again, and come to the sight of six teenagers cackling and shrieking 'Hellfire!' over the stove with all the burners on high.


	2. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Batman and the other leaguers try getting close to the team.

It all falls apart. The teens will be doing their own thing and then a member of the Justice League comes in, sits down, and gives the children what they think is a kind smile and tries to use 'teen slang'. 

They jump up, and run away in different directions. Robin is found Heaven-knows-where by Batman five hours later, M'gann does her invisible thing or disguises herself as various leaguers, Wally will run to another city (or country), Connor just leaves and locks himself in his room, Zatanna flees like nobody else's business, Artemis goes to her breakdown vent (it's now filled with pillows), Rocket hides wherever she can find, and Kaldur just stands up and leaves quietly.

Once, it got so bad, they all ran to the Bioship and nobody found them for twelve days. When they did, the entire team wasn't in shambles, but they had gone more chaotic than usual. Kaldur was still the overworked parent of the team.


	3. Totally serious, guys

Most of the team figures that Nightwing is a serious no-nonsense leader. That is very not true. Nightwing is still a living terror, but only the original members of the team, Batman, Batgirl, and Robin know this. Nightwing will occasionally play pranks on the others, but they all blame Beast Boy or Impulse (now Kid Flash). When he does this, Ms. Martian, Superboy, Batgirl, Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis will glare over at Nightwing, and he'll leave the room, trying not to start cackling.

Nightwing will also make puns of everything, but nobody calls him out on it, mainly because they've seen how terrifying he can be. They don't know that he'll just crack up and make more puns. 


	4. The most successful prank on the Justice League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet of the season 1 team messing with the Justice League.  
> Season 2 added bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that totally, completely happened before

"What do we do?" Robin looked close to tears.

"I don't know!" Wally seemed to be upset.

And Ms. Martian couldn't put her finger on it.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's March 31st!" Wally explained.

"And the worst day of the year is tomorrow." Artemis realized. Her eyes widened.

"Kaldur, get the restraints!"

"No, you don't get it. We wanted to do a team prank, but we can't think of one good enough!" Robin told her, frustrated.

"Yeah!"

Superboy entered.

"If it's a team prank, I have a suggestion..." He grinned.

* * *

Batman and Canary entered and heard from the other room, Aqualad's voice.

"Alright, and don't tell them. Move out."

"Okay!" The other team members replied.

"And don't mess this up." Superboy growled.

The team walked out.

"What was that conversation?"

"What was what conver-" Ms. Martian began.

"What's a conversation?" Kid Flash asked.

The others glared at him.

"Okay, spill, it's the first of April. What did you kids do?" Batman asked.

"Nothing!" The teens chorused.

Something was wrong. Robin and Kid Flash usually took it upon themselves to prank anything that existed today. And there hadn't been anything done. It made the whole league fear for them.

"What have they done? I'm sure they've done something."

"I fear there is something greater at hand. By now, the news station would have announced the prank those two kids played on the entire nation." Batman looked around.

"We need to watch them, keep a close eye." Superman decided.

Everyone agreed, so they turned on the cameras, and there was the entire team, whispering to themselves. 

"Unmute it." Batman ordered.

Nobody objected.

"Is it all in place, Connor?" Ms. Martian whispered.

"Yeah. Do you guys know your places?" Connor asked.

"Yep." Robin's grin could put Joker's to shame.

"Then, this afternoon, we strike."

"Right, where did I put the confetti bombs?" Robin made a show of looking through his utility belt.

It was even worse than they thought.

"Wait, guys, what if the League tries to stop us?"

"This is April Fool's Day. We know how to keep them busy. The entire Watchtower is rigged." Kid replied.

Now this was serious.

"They shall never know what hit them."

"Find whatever they used to rig this place!" Batman ordered. He and the other mentors were going to go talk to their proteges.

They almost ran to the cave and, in the kitchen, there, lo and behold, were Robin and Ms. Martian. Just smiling at them. Not their, 'Oh, hey, what a surprise!', but the 'I totally did something and I'm smiling in hopes that you don't figure it out.'

"Alright kids, what did you do?" Canary asked, all serious.

"Do what?" Robin asked.

"Where are the others?" Batman interrogated.

The smiles didn't waver. Kid and Artemis entered, smiling the same kind of smile. They weren't arguing. Something was very wrong.

"What did you kids _do?_ "

They weren't answered.

Instead, Connor, Zatanna, Rocket, and Aqualad entered, smiling as well.

"What did you do? We know about the Watchtower being rigged! What did you _do_?" Flash asked, going more crazy by the second.

"Aqualad, stand down and tell us what happened?"

The kids made eye contact, and dissolved into laughter.

And so, here we are now, the entire Justice League paranoid, the entire world waiting for a glitter bomb to blow up in their faces, entire prisons waiting for the teens to bust in and taunt those behind the cells...

Where were the teenage superheroes? Laughing, of course. It was now April 2nd. 

"That was more of messing with their heads, but it was hilarious." Artemis wiped tears from her eyes.

"I wonder when they'll realize we haven't done anything." Superboy agreed.

It took six months for the League not to look around for pranks in the team's presence.

Five to six years later, and the young gremlins-in-training of the team are bored. April Fool's Day has just passed, and Nightwing, Ms. Martian, and Superboy had made their reappearances after a mysterious trip to who-knows-where.

"So, how was your April first?" Nightwing asked, his face as expressionless as possible.

"Terrible. The pranks were the same ones we always do."

Nightwing looked back to the other two, who seemed to consider something for a moment before nodding. 

"What?" Robin asked. This only happened when something super big was revealed.

"Well, if you'd like, we have a prank for next year to recommend. It's classified information." He was wearing a smirk that meant 'I did something I thought was funny, but nobody else did.'

And Robin hated that smirk. It always made him paranoid. 

"Oh, cool! What did you do?" Impulse asked, eagerly.

"Hmm, do you think their ready?" The leader turned to his friends.

"Well... I'm sure their capable of it..." M'Gann put a finger to her temple.

"Just say it. You already offered to!" Now Robin was annoyed. 

"Okay..." And then the three oldest did something none of them expected. They burst into laughter, before shaping themselves up.

"So... when I was thirteen, we played a prank on the entire Justice League, and they're still suspicious..." Nightwing began, the gremlin smile he hadn't used in front of the team for years on play.


	5. Totally accurate chat

Artemis: I think my computer mouse and keyboard are concerned for me.

Zatanna: Why would you say that?

Artemis: Every time my hand slips on the keyboard or mouse, the help icon is activated.


	6. I am way too obsessed with Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what would be the Season 1 team's souls. Maybe I'll do a Season 2 if you ask nicely.  
> I'm just going to say- I would consider people like metas, magicians, robots, or aliens (anyone with magic or powers) to be more monster than human (in Undertale speech). Metas, if they lived without powers for most of their lives, their color would be faded to be more white-ish. I'll just go off if all of them were technically human.   
> Please also keep in mind- these are Headcanons, a matter of my own opinion, so it's expected that there are people who disagree.

Kaldur- Patience

Wally- Bravery

Robin- Determination

Conner- Justice (heh)

M'Gann- Kindness (who called that?)

Artemis- Bravery

Zatanna- Perseverance

Rocket- Integrity


	7. Sleepy team children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's alarm clocks and patterns of sleep.

Kaldur- he's a very very light sleeper and will be prepared to fight from the smallest noise, not great at sleeping, but he hates caffeine and won't rely on it. His alarm clock is a recorded time his team was being loud. It immediately gets him on his feet.

Wally- pretty good at sleeping for the most part, maybe a few nightmares here or there, maybe he has to call Barry, or the team at one in the morning to make sure they're okay, but otherwise, sleeping is alright. He has his normal alarm, but there are only a few occasions where he's super happy to get out of bed.

Robin- he doesn't sleep very well unless he's in a spot he knows is completely safe, and even then, he doesn't sleep very well. His record is maybe three hours of sleep. Also, he drinks caffeine, so... yeah. Not consecutive, but it was there. His alarm is Alfred in the morning, telling him to get up or there won't be any superheroing shenanigans for two weeks.

Conner- is a danger to himself and won't sleep until two and a half days have passed and everyone forces him to get sleep. His alarm is M'Gann talking in the kitchen to herself. Sometimes, it's screaming, but it's usually just her asking herself random questions of the day.

M'Gann- can sleep pretty well and rarely has nightmares, she'll take the occasional Starbucks. Her alarm is the Hello Megan theme song.

Artemis- she sleeps through her nightmares since she can't discern reality from dreams most of the time. We've already heard her alarm.

Zatanna- She can sleep for at most seven and a half hours and she has to get up right away. (Everyone else doesn't want to get out of bed, it's comfortable) Her alarm clock is her favorite earrape.

Rocket- If she's sleeping, it has to be crowded with pillows and stuffed animals, and she nods out right away. The alarm clock she has are unholy sounds made by ~~Robin and Wally~~ gremlins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then we get to season 2 where people stay awake all night to avoid the nightmares.  
> In case anyone was wondering, Season 1 is my favorite season and I don't like the five year gap or the Wally died (did that part of the show make sense to anyone?). I kinda wish they could have explained more as to how everyone got to where they are instead of that gap and everyone had to nod along. Now, don't get the wrong idea, season 2 was pretty good and I love the humor in season 3 as well as the fact that the original team members, mainly Dick and Artemis, are still grieving for Wally (those two are literally the fandom for Wally, I swear).


	8. Fourth Wall

Certain characters like the batfam and Wally have the ability to break the fourth wall, but avoid it because nobody else can see the strange people beyond watching them.

Most of the batfam only know they're a form of entertainment because, come on, they're supposed to be amazing detectives.


End file.
